Krzyk Wilhelma
mały|240x240px|Sheb Wooley, domniemany autor krzyku Wilhelma (zdjęcie z 1971 roku). Krzyk Wilhelma (ang. Wilhelm scream) – filmowy efekt dźwiękowy po raz pierwszy wykorzystany w 1951 roku w filmie Distant Drums. Aktor i piosenkarz Sheb Wooley jest uważany za osobę, która nagrała ten okrzyk. Krzyk ten został wykorzystany w co najmniej 285 filmach, takich jak chociażby seria filmów Gwiezdne wojny i Grindhouse: Death Proof. Często traktowany jest jako dowcip wśród producentów filmowych. Można również usłyszeć go w grach Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Red Dead Redemption czy Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. Pierwszym polskim filmem, w którym wykorzystano Krzyk Wilhelma, jest film wojenny z 2011 roku 1920 Bitwa warszawska, następnym polskim filmem była komedia z 2015 roku Wkręceni 2. Od tego czasu efekt ten wykorzystany jest też w innych krajach przy produkcji filmów. Disneyowskie produkcje z krzykiem Wilhelma Filmy * Gwiezdne Wojny IV: Nowa nadzieja (1977) ** Jeden z trafionych przez Luke’a szturmowców spada w przepaść. * A Star Wars Special Holiday (1978) ** Kiedy szturmowiec spada na skraj domu rodzinnego Chewbacci. * Gwiezdne wojny: Część V – Imperium kontratakuje (1980) ** Podczas gdy Han Solo zostaje zamrożony w karbonicie, Chewbacca popycha szturmowców na krawędź; także kiedy rebeliancki żołnierz krzyczy, gdy jego broń laserowa zostaje trafiona i eksploduje podczas bitwy o Hoth. * Indiana Jones: Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (1981) ** Kiedy nazistowski żołnierz jest rzucany z tyłu ciężarówki na przednią szybę dżipa, którym jedzie Indiana; także gdy inny żołnierz spada z lewej strony ciężarówki, rozrywając płótno podczas upadku. * Gwiezdne wojny: Część VI – Powrót Jedi (1983) ** Spychany przez Luke’a Boba Fett krzyczy, spadając w przepaść; Han Solo powala mężczyznę przy użyciu półki (drugi wydany okrzyk jest najbardziej interesujący, ponieważ grany w roli cameo Ben Burtt zamiast użyć krzyku Wilhelma, użył podobnego do niego własnego krzyku). * Gwiezdne wojny: Część VI – Powrót Jedi (1983; edycja specjalna) ** Kiedy Szturmowiec zostaje zrzucony z mostu na Coruscant podczas finałowej uroczystości. * Indiana Jones: Świątynia zagłady (1984) ** Podczas próby zdobycia fiolki z antidotum, Indy robi kraksę w kierunku zespołu muzycznego w klubie i jeden z muzyków krzyczy; później gdy Indy strzela w kierowcę samochodu Lao Chi, i kiedy Molan Ram ginie pożarty żywcem przez aligatory. * Kaczor Howard (1986) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, jak doktor Walter Jenning (będąc Czarnym Panem) wysyła człowieka przez okno z jego energią i facet ląduje w samochodzie; także, jak Howard potrąca łowców kaczek, krzycząc „Banzai!”. * Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (1989) ** Kiedy granat nazistów eksploduje, zabity żołnierz krzyczy, spadając ze wzgórza. * Piękna i Bestia (1991) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć podczas walki ludzi towarzyszących Gastonowi z zaczarowanymi przedmiotami, dopiero po scenie, w której Bryczek uratował Bellę i Maurycego. Podobny krzyk można było usłyszeć, gdy Gaston spadał w przepaść (w polskiej wersji krzyk ten zastąpiono krzykiem w wykonaniu Jakuba Szydłowskiego). * Aladyn (1992) ** Krzyk słychać podczas uciekających w panice ludzi, gdy kontrolowany przez Dżafara Dżin podnosi pałac sułtana. * Toy Story (1995) ** Krzyk słychać, gdy Buzz Astral zostaje uderzony przez lampę i wypada z okna; także gdy RC leci w powietrzu w kierunku jadącej ciężarówki i uderza w pana Potato Head. * Goofy na wakacjach (1995) ** Podczas piosenki „On the Road” Goofy wjeżdża na plan budowy. * The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Attack of the Hawkmen (1995) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć dwa razy podczas walki w dżipie. Najpierw, gdy Niemiec rzuca się na kelnera, a potem drugi katapultuje się w stronę stogu siana. * Herkules (1997) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, kiedy Cyklop dociera do Teb. * Piąty element (1997) ** Kiedy Zorg wysadza prawe ramię na lotnisku, i kiedy Leeloo wyrzuca dwa Mangalory z pokoju Diwy. * Gwiezdne wojny: Część I – Mroczne widmo (1999) ** Krzyk wydaje jeden z zastrzelonych przez droidów pilotów podczas bitwy o Pałac Naboo * Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa – Pociąg widmo (1999) ** Najpierw, gdy żołnierz niemiecki zostaje zastrzelony i upada z pociągu, później rozstrzeliwany jest kolejny biegnący po boku lutu. * Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza (2000) ** Okrzyk wydaje jeden z marynarzy Eryka, kiedy legowisko Morgany wynurza się z fal tuż przed armatą Eryka. * Dzieciak (2000) ** Podczas rozmowy Russa z Amy, ktoś krzyczy w telewizji w filmie, który ogląda Rusty. * Golden Dreams (2001) ** Podczas trzęsienia ziemi tubylczy Amerykanin krzyczy, gdy spada na ziemię.. * Goście w Ameryce (2001) * Gwiezdne wojny: Część II – Atak klonów (2002) ** Podczas fabuły krzyk jest słyszany przy nieudanym zamachu na Padmę Amidalę, kiedy królewski statek Naboo eksploduje po przybyciu na Coruscant. * Spider-Man (2002): ** Gdy Peter wchodzi na arenę zapaśniczą, zapaśnik uderza swojego przeciwnika na pokład. Krzyk ten jest ledwo słyszalny, ale zdecydowanie istnieje. * Piraci z Karaibów: ** Słyszeć ten krzyk można w każdym filmie. * Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (2003) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć podczas bitwy na Dauntless pomiędzy Royal Navy i załogą Barbossy. * Nawiedzony dwór (2003) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, Kiedy strażnik został powalony przez Jima Eversa podczas ceremonii. * Gwiezdne wojny: Część III – Zemsta Sithów (2005) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć podczas bitwy na Coruscant, Kiedy żołnierz klonów zostaje rzucony przez wybuch baterii laserowej. * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2005): ** Krzyk został użyty co najmniej dwa razy podczas ostatniej walki z filmu. Raz, gdy autobus jest rzucony, a następnie wkrótce potem. * Auta (2006) ** Krzyk jest usłyszany, kiedy samochód jest ostrzelany przez laser podczas snu Zygzaka McQueena, który jest sponsorowany przez Dinoco. * Piraci z Karaibów – Skrzynia umarlaka (2006) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, jak Kraken atakuje statek Royal Navy po tym, jak Will ewakuuje załogę. * Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (2007) * X-Men: Ostatni bastion (2006): * ''Zaczarowana'' (2007) ** Okrzyk ten wydaje mężczyzna upadający do tyłu, gdy Narissa zamienia się w smoka (w tym samym czasie można usłyszeć też okrzyk Goofy’ego Goofy yell). * Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (2008) ** Podczas bitwy otwarcia na Christophsis, Clone Trooper uderza droida, a następnie zostaje zastrzelony przez innego. Wypuszcza krzyk Wilhelma, ale jest skrócony. Pełny krzyk jest słyszalny, gdy inny Clone Trooper zostaje zastrzelony przez Super-Battle Droida w klasztorze B'Omarr na Teth. * Piorun (2008) ** Okrzyk można usłyszeć poza ekranem w odcinku Drużyny A, podczas przełączania przez Rhino kanałów. * Snow 2: Brain Freeze ''(2008) ** Kiedy Buck otwiera książkę Świętego Mikołaja, a Galfrid spada z sufitu. * ''Indiana Jones i królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki(2008) ** Podczas pościgu motocyklowego, gdy chłopak z stertą książek w bibliotece zderza się z motocyklem kierowanym przez Mutta. * Odlot (2009) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, gdy psy spadają do wody, próbując dogonić Carla Friedricksena i Russella ze Stefanem. * Program ochrony księżniczek (2009) ** Kiedy Joe wychyla się z chorągwi i uderza dwóch strażników nad stół. * Toy Story 3 (2010) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, gdy na początku filmu podczas piosenki „Ty druha we mnie masz” Andy i jego zabawki oglądają horror. * Tron: Odrodzenie (2010) ** Cyfrową lub derezzowaną wersję krzyku można usłyszeć, gdy Sam Flynn zabija ostatniego strażnika przed wejściem do kokpitu latającego statku. * Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie (2011) ** Rogers jest ścigany przez żołnierzy HYDRA na motocyklach, ale zwalnia miotacz ognia. Jeden z żołnierzy krzyczy, gdy skręca, traci kontrolę i jest rzucony na oślep. * Auta 2 (2011) ** Kiedy samochody w Ye Left Turn pokonały Grema i Acera. * Ghost Rider 2 (2011): ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, gdy Rider wyrzuca kierowcę z ciężarówki podczas pościgu w Europie Wschodniej za złoczyńcami. * Uniwersytet Potworny (2013) ** Kiedy Mike niespodziewanie wpada na studenta z woskiem podłogowym. * Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) * Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie mocy (2015) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć podczas ucieczki Poe Damerona i Finna z pokładu Najwyższego Porządku. * Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny – historie (2016) * Strażnicy galaktyki vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Deadpool 2 (2018) ** Słychać, jak Juggernaut rzuca Deadpoola podczas ostatecznej bitwy. * Seriale * Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa (1992-1993) ** Odcinek Somme, Early August: Wszystkie sceny walki w tym odcinku przedstawiają wrzask Wilhelma lub jego odmiany. Nic dziwnego, że odcinek został zredagowany przez człowieka, który nadał "Wilhelmowi" imię: Ben Burtt. ** Odcinek Verdun, September 1916: Wszystkie sceny walki w tym odcinku przedstawiają wrzask Wilhelma lub jego odmiany. Nic dziwnego, że odcinek został zredagowany przez człowieka, który nadał "Wilhelmowi" imię: Ben Burtt. * Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny klonów (2003-2005) ** Odcinek 17: Krzyk wydany jest przez żołnierza Klona, który jest rzucany jak szmaciana lalka przez Asajja Ventressa. ** Odcinek 24: Krzyk jest wydany przez żołnierza wysłanego przez strażników Grievousa. * Lost – zagubieni (2004-2010) ** 316: Krzyk można usłyszeć, gdy stewardessa uderza się o ścianę kabiny. * Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (2008-2015) ** Odcinek Ratunek z Cytadeli: Przez żołnierza klona uwięzionego w eksplozji na statku Republiki. ** Odcinek Śmiertelna pułapka: Krzyk jest usłyszany przez Clone Troopera, który zostaje wessany w kosmos, gdy kadłub Endurance zostaje naruszony. ** Odcinek Bestia Zillo: Krzyk jest wydany przez żołnierza klona uwięzionego w eksplozji na statku Republiki. * Kick Strach się bać (2010) ** Użyto więcej niż raz. * W tę i nazad (2013) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć raz podczas walki armii Lorda Hatera przeciwko armii Imperatora Awesome w "Pikniku". * Star Wars: Rebelianci (2014) ** Odcinek Bohaterowie Hery: jeden z Szturmowców krzyczy podczas niszczenia rezydencji Syndulla. ** Odcinek Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii: Krzyk jest słyszany, jak szturmowiec wpada do dołu kopalni po strzale procy Ezry. ** Odcinek Wezwanie: krzyczy górnik Rodianów, który siłą zostaje zepchnięty z platformy lądowania przez Ezrę. * Penn Zero – bohater na pół etatu (2015) ** Słychać w każdym odcinku. * ''Lego Star Wars: Opowieści droidów'' (2015-obecnie) ** Odcinek Kryzys na Coruscant: Krzyk jest słyszany, kiedy Ki-Adi Mundu używa Mocy, by podnieść Nute’a Gunray’a i rzucić go w Poggle’a the Lesser. ** Odcinek Ucieczka z Endoru: Krzyk jest usłyszany, kiedy Mawhonic i jego Podracer odlecieli na niebo Tatooine, a następnie eksplodowali. ** Odcinek Lot Sokoła: Krzyk jest wydany przez kelnera, gdy jest on zmuszony przez Dartha Vadera. * Strażnicy Galaktyki (2015-obecnie) ** Odcinek Pod przykrywką: Krzyk jest usłyszany, kiedy Drax zostaje wysłany przez olbrzymy tuż po napisach otwierających. * Future-Worm! (2016) ** Usłyszeć można w odcinku „Future Danny and the Ghost Pirates of Tau Ceti". Krótkometrażowe * Runaway Brain (1995) ** Krzyk można słyszeć podczas gry video, w którą grał Miki, gdy Gapcio zostaje pokonany przez wiedźmę. * Nie przeszkadzać (2006) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, kiedy Ernie spada z klifu przed napisami końcowymi. * Your Friend the Rat (2007) ** Krzyk można usłyszeć, kiedy astronauta krzyczy ze strachu na widok szczura podczas piosenki „Plan B”. * George i A.J. (2009) ** Krzyk Wilhelma można usłyszeć, kiedy jeden z domów zapada się. * Noc i dzień (2010) ** Podczas sceny z filmu, w której kowboj strzela do człowieka z ekranu. * Legenda Mor’du (2012) ** Wrzask można usłyszeć, kiedy Mor’du zrzuca żołnierzy ze skały. * The Radiator Springs 500 ½ (2014) ** Kiedy Baja spada z urwiska, ścigając McQueena. Gry video * Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) ** Kiedy Snowtrooper zostanie wyrzucony z wózka AT-AT lub AT-ST, który ma być kontrolowany przez gracza. * LEGO Star Wars Przebudzenie Mocy (2015) ** Krzyk słychać w trzech scenach podczas gry. Programy * America's Funniest Home Videos (1989-obecnie): ** Krzyk można usłyszeć w niektórych odcinkach na wybranych przez ekipę filmikach video w serii "Honorable Mentions", które mimo tego, że nie dostaly się do walki o 10.000 $, to i tak rozśmieszały publiczność. Film mały|lewo|335 px|Jeden z krzyków wilhelma Kategoria:Efekty dźwiękowe